Cavalo Marinho
by Marck Evans
Summary: slash Harry entra num surto de delírio, com conseguencias inesperadas. Ficlet dedicada à Magalud e ao Cavalo Marinho que ela usa de icone :


**Cavalo Marinho**

Apesar da barriga de oito meses de gestação, Hermione andava rapidamente pelos corredores de St Mungo. Ela e Ron foram avisados sobre o ferimento de Harry logo depois do desjejum.

Os três tinham passado muitas coisas juntos. A escola, a guerra, a busca pelas horcruxes, a volta à escola depois da derrota de Voldemort. Harry era muito mais que um amigo. Era padrinho de casamento e da sua filha mais velha, o irmão que ela não tinha. Um irmão que tinha o hábito infeliz de se machucar com freqüência.

Harry estava olhando pela janela do quarto quando Ron e Mione entraram, e voltou-se para os amigos com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-Mione! Ron! Vocês já souberam da novidade?

Hermione não entendeu. A notícia que eles receberam era de que Harry fora ferido na noite anterior, e que ainda deveria ficar no hospital mais um dia. No entanto, o amigo parecia em excelente forma. Na verdade, Hermione nunca o tinha visto tão feliz.

Ainda sorrindo, Harry pegou uma série de desenhos sobre a mesa e mostrou-lhes, todo animado.

-Veja. Olha só! Não ficou ótimo?

Manteve o sorriso alegre enquanto os amigos examinavam os desenhos.

-Ah... – Ron parecia hesitar. – Foi a Kira que mandou esses desenhos?

-Ron! Você está dizendo que eu desenho como sua filha de cinco anos? Esses são os projetos de decoração para o quarto do bebê.

Hermione levou a mão à própria barriga.

-Não o seu, Mione. O meu. – Harry voltou a sorrir.

Hermione ficou confusa. Harry era gay. Ou pelo menos bissexual, porque ele teve toda aquela história com a Ginny. Mas já fazia alguns anos que ele não se envolvia com nenhuma garota. A menos que uma caça-marido-famoso tivesse aplicado algum golpe nele.

Olhou para Ron, que parecia ter perdido o dom da fala, e estava olhando alternadamente para Harry e os desenhos.

Resolveu que seria ela quem colocaria tudo em pratos limpos:

-Você vai ter um filho, Harry?

-Um não. Dois, Mione! – Harry acariciou a barriga lisa. – Ou acha que essa pança toda é cerveja amanteigada?

-Pança?

Harry continuava magro como sempre. Hermione começou a suspeitar que havia algo muito errado naquela conversa.

Harry voltou a olhar os desenhos.

-O quarto vai ser todo de Cavalos Marinhos. Afinal, além dos bruxos, eles são os únicos machos que podem engravidar. Pelo menos que eu saiba.

Hermione tentou argumentar:

-Harry, bruxos não podem engravidar.

-É claro que podemos, Mione. Como você acha que eu fiquei grávido? Ron, diga a ela que podemos.

Mas Ron parecia ainda não ter recuperado a capacidade de falar. Isso vinha acontecendo muito ultimamente.

Harry e Mione chamaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Ron?

-Ronald?

O ruivo respirou fundo e olhou para o amigo:

-Harry, você está grávido?

-Não.

-Sim.

Mione e Harry responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Harry, homens não engravidam.

-Trouxas não engravidam, Hermione. Bruxos, sim. E eu estou grávido. Ou por que estaria com a barriga ainda maior que a sua? Vão ser gêmeos.

-Por nenhuma outra razão além da gravidez, Sr Potter. Agora sente-se, e me deixe examiná-lo.

Harry sorriu para a curandeira que entrara no quarto sem que os três percebessem.

Hermione tentou conversar com a velha senhora, mas ela fez um discreto sinal para que ela e Ron, que voltara a olhar os desenhos com uma expressão preocupada, esperassem.

Depois de alguns exames, a mulher falou bondosamente com Harry:

-Sr Potter, o senhor está muito bem. Pode continuar a projetar o quarto do bebê enquanto eu converso com seus amigos?

Enquanto Harry desenhava, a bruxa sorriu para os surpresos Ron e Mione, e aproximou-se para as explicações.

Harry estava liderando seu grupo de aurores quando foi atingido por uma estranha e azarada combinação de feitiços, plantas raras que soltavam vapores alucinógenos e uma poção experimental.

Já tinham encontrado e ministrado a cura, mas ainda levaria algum tempo para que ela fizesse efeito.

O resultado é que ele estava delirando desde a noite anterior, e ainda se manteria assim por algumas horas. Contando que ele continuasse feliz estaria bem ao pôr-do-sol. Se Harry ficasse deprimido o estado de desvario poderia durar meses.

A curandeira aconselhou o casal a concordar com os delírios de Harry, e esperarem a poção fazer efeito. Com um sorriso divertido, ela saiu do quarto, deixando Ron bastante aliviado, Hermione mais tranqüila e Harry entretido com os desenhos.

A paz durou pelo resto da manhã, mas quando o almoço chegou a coisa começou a se complicar.

Hermione convenceu Harry de que ele deveria comer, pelo bem dos bebês, e Ron foi guardar os desenhos.

Junto aos rabiscos que lembravam vagamente cavalos marinhos havia outros que eram obviamente morcegos. Ron ficou olhando para eles intrigado, até que não se conteve mais:

-Harry, porque você vai colocar morcegos no quarto dos bebês?

Imediatamente, Harry afastou-se até a janela com uma expressão de tristeza infinita no rosto.

-Por causa de Severus, Ron.

-Hein?!

Harry defendera Snape depois da guerra. Conseguira o perdão, provando que ele sempre estivera do lado do Professor Dumbledore, mesmo naquela noite terrível.

Depois, Harry ajudara Snape a montar uma farmácia em Hogsmeade, e até onde Hermione sabia, os dois mantinham contatos esporádicos.

Vendo que Harry estava ficando triste, Hermione tentou pensar rapidamente em um assunto para distrair a mente perturbada do amigo. Mas Ron foi mais rápido.

-Mas que merda o Snape tem a ver com os bebês?

Claro. Para falar idiotices, Ron encontrava voz. Agora, Harry estava definitivamente magoado.

-Não é só porque ele me abandonou grávido que eu vou criar os bebês sem saber quem é o outro pai.

Era óbvio que Harry estava entristecendo-se com o assunto.

Depois de dar um cascudo no marido, Hermione tentou acalmar o amigo:

-Vamos pensar em coisas alegres, Harry? Pelo bem dos bebês?

-Claro, Mione. Sabe, estou pensando em chamar o menino de Severus James e a menina de Lily Eileen. O que vocês acham?

Harry tentou sorrir, mas parecia arrasado com a ausência de Snape. Tanto que deitou-se muito quieto, sem aceitar terminar o almoço. Hermione achou melhor chamar a curandeira.

Depois de examinar Harry, a velha bruxa disse que seria imprescindível que alguém fosse a Hogsmeade e trouxesse Snape até ali, com urgência.

Hermione ameaçou Ron com todas as fúrias do inferno que uma esposa de mau humor poderia evocar se ele não chegasse ali com Snape. E rápido.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

Ron estapeava-se mentalmente enquanto andava por Hogsmeade em direção à botica de Snape. Por que diabos ele tinha de abrir a boca antes de pensar? Agora, por sua culpa, Harry estava correndo o risco de ficar meses delirando que esperava gêmeos. E que eles eram filhos do Snape.

Entrou na farmácia e usou suas credenciais de auror para obrigar o atendente a ir chamar Snape, que estava almoçando. Teve pena do rapaz. Não devia ser fácil trabalhar para o morcego velho. E Harry tinha de cismar justo com o Seboso.

Enquanto esperava Snape aparecer, Ron tentava afastar da mente a hipótese de que Harry estivesse interessado no ex-professor.

Já tinha sido um choque descobrir, primeiro que Harry era gay, e depois que ele tinha um gosto meio estranho. Porque só tendo um gosto muito estranho para se envolver com Charlie. Ou esconder uma paixonite adolescente pelo Remus. Ou pior. Pensar seriamente em morar junto com aquele trouxa esquisito que Harry namorara no verão passado. Ele não se surpreenderia nada se Harry achasse alguma coisa atraente em Snape. Esperava, fervorosamente, que não. Mas Harry era difícil de prever.

Ron gostaria que Harry tivesse dado certo com Charlie. Seria o jeito de ter o amigo oficialmente na família, já que com Ginny fora um fracasso. Mas pelo visto, a menos que um dos gêmeos resolvesse trocar de gosto, Harry não iria se acertar com nenhum Weasley.

Contando que não fosse com o Snape que Harry ficasse.

Como se evocado pelos pensamentos de Ron, Snape apareceu, seguindo o ajudante.

-Weasley.

Ron sentia-se como se tivesse de dizer a Snape que não tinha feito o dever de Poções. Na verdade, era um pouco pior. O que ele tinha a dizer era um pouco mais complicado.

-Snape, podemos conversar em um lugar reservado? É um assunto difícil.

O Sebosão apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e indicou o próprio escritório para que Ron entrasse.

Uma vez acomodados, Ron não sabia bem como abordar o assunto:

-Ahh... É uma coisa meio difícil de explicar.

-Sugiro que comece pelo início, sr Weasley.

Snape só podia fazer de propósito. O velho sádico devia ter algum prazer em fazer Ron se sentir um estudante novamente.

-Então do início, Snape. Harry foi ferido, está a salvo agora, mas tem uns efeitos colaterais temporários. Ele está delirando, e resolveu que está grávido de gêmeos. E que você é o outro pai. Está deprimido porque ele acha que foi abandonado e as crianças vão crescer sem te conhecer. Se você não for até o hospital acalmá-lo, o surto, que deveria terminar hoje, pode se prolongar por meses. Do jeito que ele está, é capaz de cismar que pariu e te processar pedindo uma pensão para os bebês.

Pela primeira vez, Ron viu Snape sem saber como reagir. O ex-professor estava totalmente em choque. Mas ainda havia o tiro de misericórdia:

-A propósito, Harry quer chamar seus filhos de Lily Eileen e Severus James. Talvez eu o convença que Sirius James Snape é mais legal.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

Severus não precisava de legimância para saber que Weasley estava se divertindo a suas custas. Mas usou assim mesmo, para ter certeza que aquela estória louca tinha alguma coisa de verdade. Ficou estarrecido ao perceber o quão verdadeira era.

-Weasley, quem sabe da situação do Potter?

-Eu, Mione, a curandeira e duas enfermeiras. A curandeira está vigiando as enfermeiras para evitar que a historia vaze para a mídia.

Até mesmo o cabeça-oca sentado a sua frente tinha noção do inferno que seria se esse tipo de história caísse nos ouvidos dos repórteres. Severus tinha suas razões para manter-se afastado de Potter. Razões de cunho muito pessoal. Mas também sabia que devia muito ao ex-aluno para deixá-lo nessa situação embaraçosa. Teria de manter seus sentimentos sob controle e ir ao encontro de Potter.

Quando levantou-se, Weasley o olhou preocupado. Severus podia jurar que o garoto estava segurando a varinha no bolso das vestes.

-Vou apenas avisar meu ajudante de que estarei ausente o resto do dia, e nós iremos direto para o hospital.

-Então, vai assumir seus filhos?

Severus resolveu que era hora de borrar o sorriso satisfeito daquela cara sardenta:

-Mais uma piada sobre filhos ou gravidez, Weasley, e eu vou usar uma azaração que com certeza você não ouviu falar no seu treinamentozinho de auror. Depois disso, duvido muito que consiga engravidar sua esposa novamente.

Weasley engoliu em seco. Isso fez Severus se sentir bem melhor.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

Severus não estava preparado para a cena que encontrou quando entrou no quarto de Harry Potter no hospital St Mungo.

Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona, o olhar perdido, a mão acariciando de leve o ventre. O auror normalmente muito atento levou alguns minutos para perceber Severus parado à porta.

Quando finalmente notou, Potter ergueu-se lentamente, visivelmente preso de uma emoção intensa demais para colocar em palavras. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade. Nunca ninguém olhara para Severus daquele jeito. Duvidava que houvesse muitas pessoas no mundo que já tinham recebido um olhar tão intenso e apaixonado.

Potter atirou-se nos seus braços, e alguma coisa na fragilidade que o ex-aluno aparentava tocou o coração bem protegido de Severus.

Era comovente, era engraçado e era profundamente triste ver Harry delirando daquela forma.

Abraçou o bruxo mais novo, sentindo-se protetor em relação a ele. Tentou abafar seus sentimentos sobre Potter, e pensar só no que o outro precisava.

Harry ficou alguns minutos abraçado a Severus, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era real.

-Você veio, Severus. Você veio. – A voz de Harry soava abafada contra o peito de Severus.

-Sim, Pot... Harry. Weasley me avisou do que aconteceu, e eu vim o mais rápido possível.

-Você veio por mim?

-Claro. – Severus estava ficando mais embaraçado do que jamais imaginara ficar.

-E pelos bebês também?

O olhar carente e esperançoso de Harry cortava seu coração. Devia estar ficando mole com a idade, ou talvez fosse apenas a confiança absoluta que ele via na expressão do jovem bruxo.

-Sim, Harry. Pelos bebês também. – E que fosse tudo pelo amor de Salazar!

-Eu sabia que você não ia nos abandonar!

Sem que Severus pudesse impedir, Harry o beijou. Na frente do casal de Weasleys!

Era um dilema cruel. Ele tinha Harry em seus braços, era praticamente a realização de sua fantasia erótica favorita. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não tinha. Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo. Corresponder ao beijo seria canalhice demais. Mas afastar-se poderia ferir os sentimentos instáveis do rapaz.

Que se danasse o mundo. Já fazia muito tempo que ele queria esse beijo.

Quando se separaram Harry estava corado, e Severus tentava não se sentir empolgado demais.

Por outro lado, Weasley parecia estar hiperventilando, enquanto a ex srta Granger escondia um sorriso com a mão.

Não havia muito o que Severus pudesse dizer. Mas Harry parecia empolgado:

-Mione, Ron, será que vocês poderiam nos deixar sozinhos? É que temos tanto a conversar.

Weasley parecia pronto a brigar, e a esposa dele parecia em dúvida:

-Professor, o senhor acha que dá conta sozinho?

-Pode ficar tranqüila, sra Weasley. – Que mais ele podia fazer? Pedir que ficassem e o salvassem de outro ataque de beijos do Potter?

-Sim, Mione. Severus e eu temos muito a conversar.

Potter pegou alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa:

-Olhe, Severus. Projetos para o quarto dos bebês. Cavalos marinhos e morcegos. Mas agora que você voltou podemos tirar os morcegos e colocar serpentes e leões. Acha que Severus James e Lily Eileen vão gostar?

Ainda bem que não havia bebês. Alguém chamado Severus James sofreria de paranóia aguda.

Weasley parecia próximo à outra crise de riso.

-Granger, tire seu marido daqui antes que eu o estupore. Eu posso cuidar de Pott... Harry sozinho.

-Claro que pode, meu amor. Somos uma família agora.

Ia ser uma longa e dolorosa tarde.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

Depois de falar sobre os bebês, um lugar para morarem, os bebês, a cerimônia de casamento, os bebês, o batizado, os bebês, os padrinhos, os bebês, o enxoval, os bebês, a decoração do quarto dos bebês e novamente dos bebês, a cabeça de Severus doía enormemente. Foi com alívio que ele recebeu a enfermeira com o chá.

Ele descobrira coisas interessantes sobre Harry naquela tarde. A primeira é que o garoto tinha um péssimo gosto para nomes. Outra, é que ele gostava de festas simples, apenas com os amigos mais chegados. Apesar do dinheiro que tinha, vivia com simplicidade, e preferia assim. Descobrir também que ele dependia de Hermione para comprar roupas, e que achava Severus um gênio por usar apenas preto, evitando dor de cabeça na hora de escolher.

Depois do chá, Harry conduziu-o até uma poltrona em frente a janela, e depois de fazer Severus sentar, acomodou-se em seu colo, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Parecia mais calmo. Menos falante. Entrelaçou os dedos nos de Severus e ficou tão quieto que parecia até estar dormindo.

Severus sentia-se miserável por desejar que Harry não se curasse nunca, e ele pudesse ter o bruxo mais novo assim, por muito e muito tempo. O surto de auto-censura, e culpa foi interrompido por Harry:

-Severus...

-Sim?

-Sabia que você tem mãos lindas?

Enquanto Harry beijava cada um dos seus dedos, Severus tentava descobrir o nome para o sentimento que apertava seu peito.

-Obrigado, Harry.

-Mas é verdade. Mãos, olhos e lábios lindos.

Severus apertou Harry nos braços e deu um beijo nos cabelos indomáveis, que estavam fazendo cócegas no seu nariz.

Harry olhou para cima e sorriu.

-Tem outra coisa, Severus.

Claro que tinha. Ele era patético. As palavras mais suaves que ele já ouviram vinham da boca de um sujeito delirando.

-O quê, Harry? – Severus lutou contra a emoção que ele não queria nem mesmo nomear.

-Você tem a voz mais sexy do mundo todo.

Dessa vez, foi Severus quem iniciou o beijo. Lento, demorado, sensual. Apaixonado.

Não acenderam as luzes do quarto à medida que o dia terminava. Preferiram ficar abraçados.

Severus sentiu Harry relaxar em seu colo, e finalmente dormir.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

Harry relutava em acordar, preferindo flutuar no estado entre a vigília e o sono. Sentia-se feliz. Pura e simplesmente feliz.

Estava com preguiça de abrir os olhos. Tivera um sonho bom, do qual não conseguia se lembrar direito.

Sonhos tendem a escapar entre os dedos se a gente levanta-se depressa, e Harry não queria esquecer esse.

O sonho envolvia Severus. E beijos. E por mais engraçado que parecesse, envolvia filhos também.

E então Harry acordou de vez.

Os traficantes de drogas. O combate. O hospital. O medo de morrer sem uma família, sem nunca ter dito a Snape o que sentia.

E ele estava no colo de alguém!

-Harry? Algum problema?

Não foi sonho! De alguma forma, ele tinha certeza que Severus não estaria ali se tivesse sido um sonho.

Pensou seriamente em simular um desmaio, mas achou que isso só pioraria as coisas. Virou-se lentamente e olhou para o ex-professor.

-O que aconteceu? – Harry não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo saber, mas era necessário.

-Potter, na verdade não foi nada demais...

A curandeira Goldheart escolheu esse momento para entrar, acendendo as luzes.

Harry pulou para longe de Severus e olhou par a bruxa, meio assustado.

-Harry, meu querido, pelo visto você já está bem.

Goldheart estava habituada a cuidar de Harry, e tinha uma certa intimidade com ele. Enquanto o examinava, explicava, com riquezas de detalhes, o que havia acontecido.

Harry queria sua capa de invisibilidade. Queria virar uma barata e ser pisoteado. Queria sumir dali.

À medida que Goldheart falava, ele lembrava-se do sonho que não era sonho. E dos beijos que eram beijos.

Quando ficou sozinho com Severus não sabia onde enfiar a cara, por isso não protestou quando o bruxo mais velho despediu-se.

Já na porta, Severus voltou-se:

-Tudo bem, Harry?

-Tudo.

Mas não estava. Sentia-se roubado, agora que a vergonha estava passando. Haviam roubado seus bebês. Não era um pensamento racional, mas era assim que Harry sentia-se.

Nem notou que Severus voltara da porta, e estava ao seu lado.

-Parece triste, Harry.

-É meio ridículo, mas... – Se sentia um total idiota.

-É pela gravidez? Está triste por não ser de verdade.

-Sim. Eu sei que é idiota.

-É, mas também não é. É compreensível. Você quer uma família e, por um dia inteiro, achou que teria seus filhos. Está triste por não ter os bebês.

-É.

-Mesmo que eles fossem meus também.

-Especialmente porque eles eram nossos. – Harry nunca se sentira tão frágil em toda a vida. Nunca precisara tanto de alguém como precisava de Severus agora.

_cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho // cavalo marinho_

-Especialmente porque eles eram nossos.

Harry falou tão baixo que Severus mal pode ouvi-lo

Seria tão fácil ignorar e sair dali. Tão mais seguro.

Vinte anos de diferença. Filho de James e afilhado de Black. Uma profissão cheia de riscos. Uma carência emocional maior que tudo. Sonhos demais naquela cabeça oca de Gryffindor. Não. Potter era problema.

Olhou para trás. Harry tinha os olhos fixos no chão. Tão... Oh, Merlin!!

Há quarenta anos, o maldito chapéu seletor havia ficado em dúvida sobre sua casa. Ele praticamente exigiu ser colocado em Shytherin e não em Gryffindor, como o chapéu sugeria ser possível. Sempre tentava controlar sua parte impulsiva e tola, mas havia momentos em que era obrigado a dar razão ao chapéu. Ele era um idiota impulsivo e tolo.

Puxou Harry para seus braços. Não falou nada. Apenas beijou o ex-aluno. Sem reservas, sem pensar em nada.

Harry o empurrou em direção à cama estreita.

-Potter, nós estamos em um hospital, sabia? Isso é contra as regras.

-Eu tive um professor que dizia que eu vivia para quebrar regras.

-Sujeito esperto, esse professor. Mas eu era ainda melhor que você em quebrar regras?

-Sério?

-Sim. Eu nunca era pego.

-Vai ter de me ensinar o truque, professor.

Fez um feitiço silencioso para garantir que a porta ficaria fechada e que nenhum ruído ia escapar.

-Lamento, Potter. Mas eu não dou aulas sem alguma coisa em troca.

Harry riu e puxou-o mais para perto:

-Acho que posso te convencer.

Não haveria filhos, nem quartos decorados com cavalos marinhos, serpentes, morcegos ou leões. Nem padrinhos e provavelmente nem casamento. Mas tudo bem. Por hora, eles se bastavam.

-Severus?

-Humm?

-Não existe mesmo uma forma de ...

-Cala a boca e me beija, Harry.

Cavalos marinhos! Que idéia!

**FIM**


End file.
